Choose your own story
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: As the title says! Try it! Choose your own LabyrinthStory from a bundle of possibilities... Special thanks to Adi my beta reader


Disclaimer:  
Labyrinth doesn't belong to me. I make no profit off of this writing. *sigh*  
  
  
Spoiler:  
This is an unusual story, because it consists of many, many short different stories. I got the idea from an old Donald-Duck-Comic-Book.   
It's quite simple - the title says everything...  
Okay, then I wish you a good time with the reading of this labyrinthian story!  
  
My special thanks go to Adi - my one and only beta-reader!!!! Thank you!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
****~~**** Choose your own story ****~~****  
  
  
a fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Sarah sat alone in her flat, reflecting on her life. She had found no job after college and since then worked as a waitress. Her last boyfriend left her two days ago and took all her money with him and beyond that her car was, since yesterday's accident, nothing more than a scrap heap.  
  
"What went wrong?" she asked through the darkness, but no one answered.  
  
Sarah sighed and poured herself another glass of wine. It might be the second or the third one, she hadn't paid enough attention.  
  
She considered the last time she were really happy and found to her surprise, it was a long, long time ago. From that time she had defeated the goblin king she never was really lucky again.  
  
"It should be possible for me to do that again", she said to herself in a low voice. A deep desire for such happy feelings overwhelmed her and without really knowing what she did, she spoke, for the first time in ten years, the magic words.  
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now."  
  
*****  
  
Do you think it will work and Jareth will really appear? Then read part 2 - or if you think he's tired of her and nothing will happen, then read part 3.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 2  
  
She waited a moment, torn between hope and fear, but as nothing happened she once again reached for the bottle of wine. At this moment, a blinding flash of light shot through the somber room and an owl flew through the open window. While Sarah starred open-mouthed after the owl, the bird flew round the room, dropped an envelope in Sarah's lap and left.  
  
Sarah opened the envelope with trembling fingers and unfolded the paper, which she found in it. Her heart was beating like a drum as she tried to make out the baroque script.  
  
"I never forgot you", she read. "But I will only come to you on my own wish. You can't command me like a servant."  
  
Although there was no signature under the letter, it was obvious that Jareth had written it. After reading the letter for the third time, it gave her the creeps. Perhaps it would be better for her if Jareth would indeed forget her.  
  
*****  
  
Now, how did you like that ending? If you don't enjoy it, go back to part one and choose a different way.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 3  
  
First nothing happened, but then everything went black and Sarah felt she was near to a blackout. But this feeling didn't last very long and soon the lights brightened again. She was appalled to find herself standing in the middle of the throne hall in Jareth's castle. No one other than the goblin king himself sat on the throne. He was humming a little melody and he obviously wasn't aware of Sarah's arrival. Sarah didn't know how to behave, but in the same moment some goblins appeared out of nothing. They lurched immediately to the throne to make a report to Jareth.  
  
"We ain't found nobody, your majesty", one of the goblins babbled.  
  
"But someone must have wished the child away", said Jareth sternly.  
  
"We've looked everywhere. There were no one", another goblin horned in.  
  
"Well, anyway", Jareth gave up. "Where is the child actually?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Over there", shouted the goblins and pointed in Sarah's direction.  
  
Sarah blushed at once by so many eyes watching her curious and Jareth's prolonged gaze embarrassed her, so she lowered her head.  
  
"I wouldn't call this exactly a child", Jareth drawled.  
  
*****  
  
If you think, Jareth is remembering Sarah very well, then read part 4 - or if you think he forgot already everything about her, then read part 5!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 4  
  
"This is quite a surprise", said Jareth in a strange gentle tone. "Sarah - you're here? How could this happen to you - again?" One couldn't overhear the mocking undertone in his voice.  
Sarah preferred not to react on his statement. The following silence might have lasted only one minute, but to Sarah it seemed like eternity. Then Jareth stood up with one lithe move and stepped up to Sarah. His facial expression was frightening her. He stopped in front of her - his body nearly touching hers.  
  
"So you're here again", he stated with a silken voice. "I have been hoping that this would happen some day."  
  
Sarah has forgotten, how exciting his physical closeness felt and looked up to him, puzzled and expectant. His fascinating eyes drilled into the depths of her soul, but his face was strangely blank. Then a smile lit up his features and he grabbed with both hands at Sarah's shoulders. Yet he didn't pulled her near, as she had hoped first, but only held her tight.  
  
"Now, my little darling - you're here at last..." he made a short pause and Sarah felt his grip around her shoulders becoming more painful.  
  
"Finally I can enjoy my revenge", he hissed viciously. Sarah was shocked as she recognised that his smile has turned into a devilish grin.  
  
He noticed her gaze in which panic and confusion were mixed up.  
  
"You still didn't understand it, don't you?" he asked tauntingly. "You still didn't think before you do something. You come here, defeat me, get the baby back and go home. That's okay - but now you come back without a reason and surrender yourself completely to my mercy. How stupid one must be to do something like this?" he looked her over with disdain, then let her go and turned away.  
  
"Throw her in an oubliette!" he ordered his goblins.  
  
Sarah stood like a statue and only when the goblins grabbed her and dragged her out of the throne hall she realised that she made a terrible mistake. In her fear she cried for help. But Jareth didn't even turned around.  
  
*****  
  
Now, if you think, Jareth won't take care after Sarah, then read part 6 - but if you believe he will set her free then read part 7.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 5  
  
"Aren't you a little bit too old to be wished away?" Jareth asked blandly.  
  
With a jerk Sarah looked up again.  
  
"Don't you recognise me?" she asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Should I?" said Jareth politely.  
  
"It's me, Sarah. 10 years ago I wished my little brother away and I defeated you. Don't you remember anything?"  
  
Jareth frowned and thought about it.  
  
"You're brother's name was Toby, right?"  
  
"Yes, exactly! I never thought you could forget me that easily. After all..."  
  
"If I have to remember every little girl that defeated me and get back their siblings, then I would have a thick market."  
  
"But - how did you mean that..." Sarah asked puzzled. "Could that mean..."  
  
"Do you really have believed, you're the only one ever who saved her brother?" Jareth smiled tauntingly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. Snatching babies is not the purpose of my life. I'm only here to teach their elder siblings a lesson."  
  
Sarah was frustrated. The greatest adventure in her life was only an everyday business.  
  
"But now for you. Did Toby take his revenge and sent you here?" He asked not unfriendly.  
  
"No, it wasn't Toby." The whole thing slowly turned out to embarrass Sarah.  
  
"Well, who else did it?"  
  
"I wished away myself." Sarah murmured very quiet.  
  
Jareth looked her over with a new interest.  
  
"You really wished yourself away? I'd never thought this would work."  
  
"I know, it was very stupid to do that and now I would prefer to go back home." Sarah begged.  
  
"I'm sorry, that I have to let you down - but regrettably that's not possible." Jareth said with real regret in his voice.  
  
"The trouble is, that you have to stay here until the one you called for the goblins did rescue you. But because you wished yourself away you couldn't rescue yourself at the same time."  
  
"That's a joke!" Sarah shouted unbelievingly.  
  
"Those are the rules!" Jareth rectified.  
  
*****  
  
If you believed Jareth told the truth, then read part 8 - but if you think he was lying, because he wanted Sarah to stay, then read part 9.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 6  
  
In the dark oubliette Sarah had lost every sense of time. She cried often and wished she never said the words. Now and then one of the goblins put something to eat and drink through the opening in the door. Her only hope was, that Jareth wouldn't forget her completely, but when she recognised that this was the purpose of an oubliette, she sank deep into dejection and distress. At last she cried herself in an uneasy sleep from which she woke suddenly.  
  
Terrified she looked around. Her eyes tried in vain to pervade the darkness.  
  
Something was different. She fumbled around her and suddenly held the remote control of her TV in her hand. In the meantime her eyes get used to the darkness and she stared around unbelievingly. As she realised, that she was at home again she cried and laughed at the same time.  
  
"It was only a silly dream!" she gasped and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Only a silly dream!"  
  
But then a shadow in front of her moved.  
  
Sarah stared in horror at the dimly body, but she couldn't spot him exactly, no matter how hard she tried. Then the shadow moved again and the light from a billboard made something visible what Sarah believed must have been a blonde strand.  
  
"Only a silly dream? Are you really sure?" said the shadow with a mocking voice. Then he vanished.  
  
For a little while Sarah sat completely motionless. Then she poured herself another glass of wine and murmured: "It was only a silly dream."  
  
*****  
  
Now, did you like this ending? If not, go back to part 1, 3 or 4 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 7  
  
For Sarah it seemed like she spent already an eternity in this dark oubliette. She grew hungry and asked herself when they would bring her something to eat. It wouldn't be Jareth's intention to starve her - or perhaps that's what he wanted? Just as she began to worry about, the door to her oubliette swung open and Jareth stepped in. Blinded by the sudden brightness Sarah stood up shakily. Sure, she once has defeated him, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling, that this time her starting position was more worse. Nevertheless she won't show him her trembling hands. So she defiantly folded her arms in front of her chest and waited.  
  
He stopped two steps away from her. The door behind him remained open and Sarah considered if she would manage to barge him and then...  
  
"You shouldn't be about to do it," Jareth interrupted her thoughts. Sarah shivered. Could he also read her mind? But to her surprise Jareth smiled friendly at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes, very" she said suspiciously.  
  
"I was sure about that. Therefore I brought along something for you." He smiled even more as he took out a peach from under his cape and offered it to Sarah. He waited one moment and he watched with satisfaction how Sarah's getting pale from the sight of the peach.  
  
"Well? Suddenly not hungry anymore? Or don't you like it, because I have - flavoured it?"  
  
Slowly he approached her. "You still can make your own choice", he said softly with a calm voice. "You can eat it voluntary or I will force you."  
  
His eyes were glittering cold.  
  
"No, I won't!" Sarah screamed and tried to smack the peach out of his hand. But she only achieved that he grabbed her hair with one hand and tore her head backwards with such strength, that she cried in pain. He improved that moment merciless and put the peach between her lips. Involuntary she bit off and passed out.  
  
As she awoke she found herself in a gorgeous ballroom in the middle of a crowd of festive dressed young women and men. She didn't knew exactly who she was or how she got here, but her sense told her, that everything was alright. Then the blonde prince entered the ballroom and nothing else matters anymore. All the other young women seem to fell the same, because they crowded around him, caressed him and tried to catch a smile, a kiss or a dance with him. But he ignored them all and danced away with a redheaded girl in a white dress. Sarah's bewitched glance rested on the prince. Would it take very long until he noticed her? But at heart it doesn't matter to her. And if it took an eternity until he smiled at her - she would wait.  
  
*****  
  
How did you liked this ending? If you didn't, go back to part 1, 3 or 4 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 8  
  
"Do you believe, I'd make up something like this?" Jareth asked indignant. "Do you think to have you here forever will amuse me?"  
  
"Forever?! Oh no!" Sarah whined.  
  
"You should have thought this over earlier", said Jareth angrily. But as he saw that Sarah was near to burst out in tears, he restrained his own rage.  
  
"Perhaps I will find a possibility to send you back. But for now I should show you your room."  
  
"A room?" Sarah asked shyly.  
  
"Yes, what else?" Jareth stood up and lent her out of the throne room. "Did you thought, I would throw you into an oubliette?"  
  
"Well..." Sarah said simply. But to her surprise Jareth burst out into a brief laughter.  
  
"Your idea of me is not very complimentary."  
  
Sarah knew no answer on it, so she let him guide her through the castle in silence.  
They climbed one of the towers, where Jareth finally opened a door for her.  
  
"Please come in." He stepped beside, so Sarah could enter the room. "I hope, it will please you."  
  
The room was nicely furnished, with a large bed, two armchairs and with curtains and cushions in light green.  
  
"Yes, thank you", Sarah said dutifully, then she tilted her head slightly to one side and eyed him doubtfully.  
  
"Why do you behave so - different?"  
  
Jareth smiled mysterious.  
  
"During Dinner I will explain this matters to you. In the cupboard you might find some dresses. They should fit you. I will send someone to pick you up in half an hour." With these words he retreated. Exactly half an hour later a little goblin guided her to the dining room in the lower part of the castle. She wore a dark green silk dress that fitted her like a glove.  
  
Jareth awaited her already.  
  
"Magic has indeed advantages - I see, that the dresses fit you."  
  
"Yes, indeed", Sarah answered easy although she asked herself why he treated her so nice.  
The meal was served and a few minutes later Sarah raised the issue again.  
  
"You said, you would explain everything during dinner - so...?" She made an inviting gesture.  
  
"It appears to me that I've invited Miss Impatience to dinner - but well..." He took a sip and then proceeded. "I appear to you so different, because you get to know the real Jareth but now. The last time you where here to save your brother I acted a part."  
  
"But why?" Sarah asked alarmed.  
  
"Quite simply - that's the rules. I have to act always as the kind of villain the elder siblings want subconsciously. I believe you wanted me to be the seductive kidnapper." He paused and watched Sarah blushing. "It's not necessary to be ashamed of that", he reassured her. "I don't act that part often, but you can believe me that there are wishes which are really more absurd."  
  
"Then each time it's different?" asked Sarah slowly.  
  
"No, not really. In the end it's always the same. I get defeated and the siblings were taught a lesson."  
  
"Isn't that very frustrating?"  
  
"It's my duty."  
  
For a while they both remained silent.  
  
Then Sarah rose to speak.  
  
"And what do you have in mind for me?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. Anyway I will see about sending you back. But I can't promise you anything. We never had such a problem before. Until then we should try to kill time as pleasant as possible. You can walk around the castle and the city if you want. But if you want to take a walk through the labyrinth, I have to accompany you on concerning your safety. You only have to promise me one thing", Jareth said so insistenly Sarah pricked up her ears.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You're not allowed to leave your room after midnight - under no circumstances", Jareth warned her serious. "Do you understand?" He waited until she nodded, then continued. "And please don't ask me why - because I can't tell you. And if you happen to hear something unusual in the night - ignore it. Will you promise me this?"  
  
"Yes", Sarah said unsteady. That sounded very mysterious.   
  
*****  
  
If you think Sarah will keep her promise, then read part 10 - but if you believe she's too curios then read part 12.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 9  
  
"I just don't believe it!" Sarah shouted indignantly.  
  
"Do you mean I'm lying?" asked Jareth dangerously smooth.  
  
"No, but... oh, damn! I want to go home!"  
  
"I wonder why you want that so desperately. Your boyfriend ran away, you're out off money and your car is in pieces", Jareth stated calmly.  
  
"You've watched me?" asked Sarah angry.  
  
"Perhaps I really have done so..."  
  
"Then you knew the whole time exactly who I am!" Sarah was offended. Somehow she hadn't expected, that he would lie to her. In the past he had treated her very cruelly, but he never had lied to her.  
  
"Of course I knew it. Whatever else!" Jareth hissed back.  
  
"Then I'm not just some girl amongst others." Sarah stated triumphantly.  
  
Suddenly Jareth rose from his throne and almost ran towards Sarah.  
  
"What do you want from me, actually?" he asked loud, grabbed Sarah at one arm and tore her out of the throne room with him. Sarah was far too perplexed to be afraid.  
  
"Why are you here once again?" he bawled at her, while he dragged her along a hallway and finally pushed her into a room at the end of the hallway.  
  
A glimpse was enough for Sarah to recognise, that this must be Jareth's bedroom. The large four-poster bed allowed no other conclusion. At that sight she felt a little queasy.  
  
"And now answer my question at last: why the hell are you here?" asked Jareth angrily.  
  
Sarah looked at him for a moment silently.  
  
"Why does it upset you so much?" she asked finally.  
  
"Why?! Because you cause me gastric ulcers, because I want to take revenge, because I just can't forget you, because I hate not to get away from you." During this verbal attack he approached Sarah and she drew back each time a little step until she slumped into a large armchair which stood behind her. There she sat and doubtfully looked up to Jareth, who leaned his hands on the armrests and thus caged her in the armchair. His face was very near and she nearly felt how rapidly his chest was heaving.  
  
"And because it drives me insane not to know how your lips taste", he whispered huskily.  
Before Sarah could react his lips were touching her mouth already. It was a demanding and a ruthless kiss, but Sarah wasted no time in returning the kiss passionately.  
  
*****  
  
If you think it was a good idea to allow Jareth to kiss her, then read part 11 - but if you think she better should have prevented it, then read part 13.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 10  
  
It wasn't difficult for Sarah to keep her promise, because in spite of Jareth's sombre hints, the nights were quite except for some steps or a whisper every now and then that may be caused by the goblins. Each night she slept like a log and never woke up. Only in the nights with a full moon she don't slept very well.   
  
In the second full moon phase she spent in Jareth's realm, she slept exceptionally bad.  
She was dreaming a very twisted dream, when she was woken by some noise. She eavesdropped eagerly into the darkness. Relief flooded through her, as the noise was repeated. It was only someone knocking on her door. Only dressed in her night gown she left her bed and shooed to the door.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked through the closed door.  
  
"It's me, Jareth."  
  
Surprised she opened the door and really stood face to face with the goblin king.  
  
"Do you know what time is it?" she asked a little bit reproachful.  
  
"I have heard you screaming and so I wanted to look after you, if everything is alright."   
  
"But I've slept - I'm sure I haven't been screaming." She considered it quick.  
  
"Although... as you knocked on my door, you woke me from a really weird dream. Perhaps I was talking in my sleep", she admitted.  
  
He shot her a piercing glance. He could have sworn, that she had screamed his name, but evidently she can't remember anything.  
  
"Then everything is in order. I'm sorry of waking you."  
  
He turned to leave her, when something crossed Sarah's mind.  
  
"Have you been awake already, or how loud did I screamed? I'm hoping that I haven't been waking the whole castle", she said joking.  
  
He turned around to her again, but instead of answering her question, he smiled strangely and was suddenly very near to her.  
  
"Haven't I told you, not to open your door during the night?"  
  
"Sure, you did, but you haven't told me the reason why." She sensed the warmth his body was emanating and abandoning herself to an impulse she added: "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I can't trust myself, Sarah", he said softly. Before he left her finally, his gaze wandered over her whole figure and it suddenly occurred to Sarah that for the whole time she stood in front of him only wearing her nightgown.  
  
At the next morning Sarah feared Jareth would make a salacious remark about the last night to annoy her, but her concern was causeless. The breakfast passed uneventful until suddenly a grey raven flew through one of the open windows, dropping a letter on the table and flew away.  
  
"Who's sending me letters?" asked Jareth wonderingly. "Into the bargain of the early time."  
  
"Open it, look over it - then you will know it", Sarah advised him pertly.  
  
He grinned and opened the letter. Since Sarah had been here, he never had been bored for one single day. He was reading in silence for awhile and Sarah was nearly bursting with curiosity. But then he broke the silence and said loud: "The letter's from my brother. He's writing that he would love to visit me."  
  
*****  
  
If you think, that Jareth would invite his brother, then read part 18 - but if you think, he don't want to see his brother, then read part 19.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 11  
  
Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and felt, that she was raised. Shortly after Jareth dropped her upon the bed and broke the kiss.  
  
"I want you, Sarah. I've wanted you the whole time through", he whispered breathlessly. His lips and his hands were everywhere and before Sarah knew what happened with her, he had already removed her blouse and now began to undress himself. Sarah watched fascinated. As he removed his last piece of cloth he laid down beside Sarah. "Undress yourself", he required short-spoken and Sarah followed his order. When she too was naked, he embraced her.  
  
"Jareth, I..."  
  
"Shush", Jareth quietened her. "You want it too, or not? Haven't you dreamt about it every night and wished that it may come true. That's what you're here for", Jareth whispered aroused.  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
But then Jareth touched her at a very sensitive spot and all doubts were dispelled.  
"Yes!" Sarah gasped. "Yes, I want it too!"  
  
*****  
  
If you think, there will be a rude awakening, then read part 14 - but if you think that a dream has come true for Sarah, then read part 16.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 12  
  
The next weeks passed by in a most pleasant way. In the morning she kept company with Jareth in the throne room, in the afternoon they often made excursions to the labyrinth, where he explained her everything. Before and after dinner they sat in the library where they read to each other. Sarah never had so much fun and never learned so many things. But in the night she got the most strange feelings, for in the third night she really heard some noise. She had pricked up her ears to find out from which part of the castle they may accrue, but she failed. She wasn't really afraid, but the uncertainty was very uncomfortable. She hoped that the sounds would perhaps fade over the weeks or vanish completely, but quite the contrary happened. Automatic she thought that ghosts might be the real cause. For sometimes it sounded like moaning and chain rattling, but then it was like yells and laughter.  
  
In the weeks with a full moon it was even more worse. Until Sarah couldn't stand this uncertainty any longer. She decided to see into the noise and to renege her promise she had given to Jareth. No matter what the cause may be, nothing could be more worse than this dreadful uncertainty which lasted for the last weeks. So she didn't put on her night gown, but jeans and a shirt. Then she was sitting in an armchair and waited. She didn't have to wait long, because shortly after midnight, she heard already the first, gentle sounds. Carefully she opened the door and peeked into the hallway. Slowly she followed the noises through the dark castle until she reached a door in another tower of the castle. Behind this door there must lie the source of the sounds. The noise was fading by now. Sarah picked up all her courage and pushed the door wide open.  
  
*****  
  
What do you think lies behind that door? If you think it's Jareth's bedroom, then read part 15 - but if you think it's the music-room then read part 17.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 13  
  
"Jareth, I'm home!" a female voice called nearby.  
  
Jareth separated from Sarah and turned around to the door with a guilty expression on his face. In the open door stood a tall, resolute blonde woman surrounded by three likewise blonde toddlers.  
  
Sarah stared at the woman open-mouthed.   
  
"The next time we're visiting my mother you should accompany us", the woman chatted carefree, but then she noticed Sarah and paused amazed. But then she picked up her courage immediately and pierced Jareth with her glance.  
  
"Who is that girl, Jareth?!" she yelled at him. "Each time the kids and I were turning the back on you, you're taking another hussy in our castle!"  
  
"But, darling", tried Jareth to soften the woman. "It's not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh, tell me another. Do you think I'm blind? But if you were hoping, that some day you get a divorce from me, you're up a blind alley and now send that slut back where she belongs."  
  
"But, darli..."  
  
"NOW!!!!"  
  
Sarah only saw, how Jareth snapped resigned with his fingers. Then everything went black and as her view became clear again, she was back at home in her own living room. In the second she felt terra firma under her feet she ran as fast as she could into her bath room to brush her teeth and to spring-clean her mouth with soap.  
  
She almost had pity on Jareth - but only almost.  
  
*****  
  
Did you enjoy this ending? If you didn't then go back to part 1, 3, 5 or 9 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 14  
  
In the pale light of the next morning Sarah palpated carefully her aching limbs. Jareth had been nearly insatiably during this night and Sarah wasn't sure if she really liked it. In the strict sense he had manhandled her a little...  
  
"Are you finally awake?" Jareth asked impatiently.  
  
Sarah looked blank at him. Jareth stood still naked in front of one window and looked disrespectfully down on her.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked puzzled. She couldn't reconcile his cold attitude with last night's passion.  
  
"You're as thick-witted as ever", he said mockingly. Slowly he strolled towards the bed. "Now, how about a little morning gymnastics?" he leered and Sarah noticed that his breath smelt of alcohol. Suddenly to her he seem unsavoury.  
  
"I would prefer to have breakfast", she evaded.  
  
"You won't get off that lightly, my dear!" he grabbed her rudely at her hands, pressed her deep in the mattress and lied down on top of her. Sarah squirmed in despair underneath him, but he was stronger than her and held her down easily.  
  
"Then pay attention to me, Sarah, because I won't tell you again. The last night wasn't what I call sensational , but it was not half bad. Therefore I'm in favour of keeping you with me for a while. If you behave well and do what I say I will send you back in the end and reward you."  
Sarah could only stare at him saucer eyed. He couldn't be serious about it!  
  
"Of course I could keep you here against your will - but by chance I'm in a good mood today and therefore I'm offering you a sudden return. Admittedly it would then be possible, that I will visit you from time to time." He paused to measure her reaction coldly. "Now, your decision, please?"  
  
Oh Lord, how could she made such a mistake. She really had believed that he wasn't as evil as he appeared to her before - and now this! She only had one thought: to get away as soon as possible!  
  
Sarah had to clear her throat, because her mouth was dry. "Let me go at once, you bastard! I want to go home right away!" she required in despair.  
  
Jareth laughed viciously. "I knew you would decide this way. Fair enough - I'm keeping my word. But always have in your mind that some day I could be bored and decide to visit you", he threaded with a cruel smile. He put his hand upon Sarah's eyes and she dropped off.  
  
She woke completely dressed on her sofa in her own flat. Dozily she looked at the empty bottle of wine on the table. Slowly she rose and the immediate starting headache forced her into her bath room.  
  
"Never ever more than one glass of wine. Keep that in mind, Sarah Williams", she said loud to her pale mirror image, while she was searching for the aspirin. "You're only dreaming weird stuff of tall, blonde men and..." In the middle of the sentence she lost her speech. With trembling fingers she opened her blouse a little bit more and tilted her head slightly to one side. Shocked she stared at a large love bite.  
  
*****  
  
Did you like this ending? If you didn't, then go back to part 1, 3, 5, 9 or 11 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 15  
  
Sarah stared speechless on the picture before her. She must have picked Jareth's bedroom. In the middle of the room there stood a huge bed with rumpled sheets. Next to the bed stood a large candlestick which illuminated the scene ghostly. Out of the bed two pair of eyes were staring at Sarah. The mad one of them belonged to Jareth and the other, which twinkled amused belonged to a cute dark haired young man.  
  
Sarah drew a deep breath.  
  
"Sarah, didn't I told you, that you should stay in your room?" Jareth yelled at her.  
  
"That's Sarah?" asked the young men curiously. "Won't you introduce us to each other?"  
  
Jareth looked at the young man with a mixture of anger and discomposure. But then he grinned and kissed the young man on the mouth.  
  
"Absurd creature", Jareth scolded lovingly. Then he turned to Sarah. "Sarah, may I introduce you to Lance Carnavon, my partner. Lance, this is Sarah Williams - my successor."  
  
"Your what?!" Sarah shouted appalled.  
  
"You haven't told her about it", stated Lance reproachful.  
  
"Sarah, please come in and close the door. And if you could turn around for a short while, so we can put something on - then I will explain everything."  
  
"You're welcome!" snarled Sarah between clenched teeth and did what Jareth had asked her for.  
  
A few minutes later the threesome sat by the fireside.  
  
"Well, Sarah", broke Jareth the silence. "You've found out by now, why you shouldn't stroll around the castle in the night."  
  
"Indeed", said Sarah dryly.  
  
"Your unexpected presence caused many problems but then it occurred to us that perhaps you might be the solution to our major problem."  
  
"And how?" Sarah's curiosity was aroused.  
  
"I need an heir to the crown - Oh, Lord, no, not what you're thinking!" he replied quick as he recognised Sarah's horrified facial expression. "You're right - the job is somehow frustrating, especially if you've done it for 400 years... and on the other side there's Lance... Therefore I wanted to retire in the near future and to name you as the goblin queen. What do you think about it?"  
  
"Are you serious?!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"Sarah, please consider it", Lance interfered. "You would help us out of a big dilemma", he pleaded softly.  
  
"Therefore you told me so much about your realm? To prepare me for my future part?" she asked slightly disappointed.  
  
"As well", admitted Jareth. "But as well because you're a really exceptional girl and I'm really fond of you. You settled in here so fast - believe me, I wouldn't offer it to you, if I wasn't sure that you would make a fantastic queen."  
  
Sarah asked for some time to think it over and finally agreed to do it. She wasn't longing for her former life anymore. Besides Jareth introduced her to some really fabulous young men.  
  
At the day of her coronation Jareth wished her luck.  
  
"And if you're having trouble with the goblins, then you just call me, will you?" he demanded anxiously.  
  
"Yes, I will. Thank you very much, Jareth. But I'm hoping for you and Lance, that this won't happen in the next two weeks." Then she turned to Lance. "Have fun in your honeymoon", she whispered to him.   
  
"The same to you", whispered Lance back with a side glance to the brunette man at Sarah's side.  
  
*****  
  
Did you liked this ending? If not, then go back to part 1, 3, 5, 8 or 12 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 16  
  
"Good Morning, Sarah!" Jareth woke her up softly.  
  
Sarah stretched and yawned dozily in the large four-poster bed.  
  
"Did you slept well?"  
  
"I don't know, I think I didn't have slept long enough", Sarah answered and smiled dreamily at the goblin king who laid beside her.  
  
"Aren't you more happier here than at home in your present life?"  
  
"Yes, that's true..." Sarah agreed slowly.  
  
"Then stay with me", Jareth begged simply.  
  
Sarah looked at him for a long time.  
  
"Then you could sent me back at last?" she finally managed to ask.  
  
"Do you want that?" he asked evasively and smiled at her tenderly.  
  
"Then tell me one good reason why I should want to stay with you", she required and grinned mischievous.  
  
Jareth thought over it quickly. "Because I've missed you..."  
  
"That's no reason", Sarah interrupted him, still smiling.  
  
"... And because I love you. I loved you all along, Sarah. Please, stay with me", he said softly.  
  
"Now, that's a really good reason", Sarah sighed contentedly and allowed Jareth to shower her face with kisses.  
  
*****  
  
Did you like this ending? If you didn't, then go back to part 1, 3, 5, 9 or 11 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
part 17  
  
Hesitantly Sarah opened the door and stepped in. In the dim light of a single candle she saw Jareth twitching a harp whereon it was letting out a muted moaning.  
  
Slowly Jareth looked up.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here", he said with a strange voice. He clicked his fingers and the door behind Sarah closed with a sudden bang. Shocked she tried the doorknob, but the door remained closed.  
  
"Why did you have to leave your room?" asked Jareth with an agonised face. "Didn't I told you shall never, ever do this?"  
  
"Sure, but these sounds..." Sarah answered stutteringly.  
  
"This is a wailing harp. I'm playing her to distract myself." He smiled a half-smile and Sarah gasped with shock. Even in the flickering candle light she clearly had seen his pointed eyeteeth.   
  
"You couldn't be a vampire - it's impossible!" she cried.  
  
"A half-vampire", he corrected and stood up. Suddenly there was sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Daylight can't harm me." He approached her slowly. "During the day the closeness of humans is making no odds - but in the night..." He had reached her by now and grabbed her at her shoulders. "In the night the desire for blood is irresistible. But I fought it down and distracted myself with this harp and everything would have gone well, if you haven't reneged on your promise." His savage glance shocked and paralysed her in equal measure.  
  
"Sarah, forgive me", he whispered gently and with a hoarse moan he laid his cold lips upon her warm skin and bit.  
  
*****  
  
Did you like this ending? If not, then go back to part 1, 3, 5 , 8 or 12 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 18  
  
"You're having a brother?" Sarah shouted surprised. Jareth looked up from the letter. "Yes, my younger brother Jason. At the moment he is visiting our mother and her - er, third husband."  
  
"Oh", said Sarah uninspired.  
  
Jareth folded up the letter and pocketed it.  
  
"Well, our family is somewhat unconventional", he explained smilingly. "Father was so reasonable to make an early widow of our mother. After I was old enough to rule all by myself, she travelled with Jason through all the dimensions and in doing so she married again a few times, too. I haven't seen her or Jason in the last years, so I've lost the overview."  
  
"You will invite him, won't you?" Sarah asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, I don't know..." he teased her.  
  
"Oh, please! It sounds like fun."  
  
"If you're begging so nicely, I will reply him, that we will welcome him."  
  
Jason arrived already on the same day. He was a nice young man, which looked very similar to Jareth. Admittedly he was a little bit taller than his elder brother and his hair fall down over his shoulders in long dark-blonde coils. He already had heard about Sarah's presence and since he had told his brother the latest news and all the regards, he sticked like a limpet on Sarah.  
He decided that her fate was downright interesting and he was taken with her charming looks. His open admiration pleased her. Although she preferred Jareth's calm, superior behaviour, she couldn't withdraw from Jason's compliments and attention.  
  
On a especially sunny day Jason and Sarah sat in the garden on a little bench. Jason was kissing her hands and looked deep in her eyes. For the entire morning Sarah had the feeling that Jason had something on his mind. Indeed Jason cleared his throat at this moment and said: "Sarah, I know, we know each other not very long and I'm a younger brother with no title and no prospects but I fell in love with you at first sight and this love runs deeper and deeper. Therefore I'm asking you, do you want to be my wife?"  
  
None of them had recognised, that Jareth was in the garden, too. Only separated from them by a rose hedge.  
  
*****  
  
If you think, that Sarah agrees to marry Jason, then read part 20 - but if you think she will turn him down, then read part 22.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 19  
  
"You're having a brother?" Sarah asked wonderingly.  
  
"I won't discuss this subject with you", Jareth said brusque.  
  
"Oops - I assume, you won't invite him, too. Am I right?"  
  
"My brother won't be mentioned in this castle - not even from you! Is this clear?"  
  
"Sorry", murmured Sarah slightly offended. Just as she wanted to pour herself another cup of tea, a blinding flash of light lit up the room. As she opened her eyes again, a tall, dark haired man, which was very similar to Jareth stood beside the table.  
  
A short glance to Jareth told her, that he was fretting and fuming because of the unasked visitor.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jason?! You're not welcome here and you know that exactly!"  
  
"You're not very hospitable, beloved brother", Jason answered calmly.  
  
"And stop calling me your brother!" spitted Jareth.  
  
"Well then, half-brother", Jason admitted with a shake of his black mane. "Nevertheless I would like to receive more respect from you. After all I'm the elder one."  
  
"You're bare the blame for our father's death and then you demand respect?!"  
  
"Can't you forget this old stories?" Jason asked bored.  
  
"What - do - you - want - here?" asked Jareth dangerous quiet.  
  
"The throne which belongs to me as the firstborn", Jason demanded savagely.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Indeed? How nice, that I'm prepared for everything." With a swift movement he stood behind Sarah's chair and held a dagger against her throat.  
  
Sarah gasped in panic and Jareth clenched his teeth with rage, whilst he was holding already a crystal in his hand.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't do that, Jareth", said Jason dispraising. "This is a magic dagger. You know what that means. One small scratch on her skin is enough to let her die a long and painful death."  
  
Sarah's fearful gaze was more than Jareth could bear. Surrendering he searched for Jason's gaze.  
  
"Alright, what are you demanding from me?"  
  
"Nothing more than your signature under this nice little abdication in favour of me." Jason passed his brother a piece of paper, without removing the dagger from Sarah's throat. "And that you won't try something stupid..." Gently he tore the dagger over Sarah's throat. Only a tiny blood drop appeared, but Sarah believed to burn from the inside. Vaguely she heard Jareth yelling and Jason's sarcastic laughter. "Sign it, Jareth, sign it fast. Else I don't have enough time to give her the antidote." Through her hazy mind Sarah saw, that Jason held a crystal in his hand, while Jareth signed the paper with trembling hands. Breathing became already difficult and her pulse was too quick. But the worst were these unbearable pains. But as she tried to scream she only could utter a muted whimper. Jareth has turned pale and passed Jason the signed abdication.  
  
"Here. Now you've got what you've wanted. But now give her the healing crystal for heaven's sake."  
  
Jason smiled cruel and pocketed the abdication.  
  
"What's that in aid of it, dear brother? I've got what I've wanted. I'm not interested in the girl anymore."  
  
Through her blurred vision, Sarah observed that Jareth lunged at Jason. Jason still held the dagger in his hand and disabled Jareth, but finally Jareth managed to acquire the crystal. Jason lied on the floor, Jareth paid no attention if he was dead or only unconscious. Weak, he rushed to Sarah, who was hardly breathing. Carefully he rubbed the crystal over her wound, where he vanished and seem to infiltrate her body. A short time later Sarah opened her eyes again.  
  
"Can you hear me, Sarah? I'm taking you home. You can't stay here anymore."  
Exhausted she nodded her head.  
  
Jareth really brought her back to her flat, where he laid her on the couch with his last power. Then he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Jareth? What's wrong with you?" still numb Sarah sat up and kneeled down beside Jareth. His shirt was in tatters and blood stained. His breath went only intermittent and his eyes were closed.  
  
"Jareth, for God's sake! Say something!"  
  
Slowly his eyes opened.  
  
"You know, I've never thought, that I would die this way", he said quiet.  
  
"But you're not dying. You mustn't die. I need you. What shall I do without you?" Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"It's lovely to hear such words from you. I also have something to say to you." His voice was more soft now so she had to restrain her sobs and bend forward to understand him.  
  
"That is to say, I love you", he whispered calmly.  
  
"I love you, too, Jareth. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Jareth closed his eyes and Sarah wept unrestrained.  
  
*****  
  
If you think, that Jareth won't survive the fight with his brother, then read part 21 - but if you think, that a miracle will happen, then read part 23.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 20  
  
"Oh, Jason, are you really serious about it?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Sarah. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes. Thousand times yes!" Sarah cheered.  
  
"You're making me the happiest man of all times!" He grabbed her vehemently and placed kisses upon her compliant mouth.  
  
"I have to tell it Jareth immediately", she said breathless. "Wait here for me. I'll be back soon."  
She only took a few steps, as she literally stumbled over Jareth. He stood near a tiny fountain and acted very thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, Jareth - here you are already. I was searching for you."  
  
"Then you found me. What's up?" he said strangely unemotional.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me anymore! Jason was proposing to me", Sarah said happily.  
  
"So. Did he. Did you say yes?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, sure. If you like it or not - I'm getting to be your sister-in-law", Sarah joked.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes, very." Sarah blushed slightly.  
  
"Enviable", Jareth said melancholy.  
  
Until now Sarah hadn't recognise how pale Jareth was.  
  
"Don't you share my hapiness? Finally I've found someone to whom I belong and a place for me to live in."  
  
"I only wished, I could have offered these things to you by myself - and now you're going to be my sister-in-law instead of being my bride", said Jareth deeply moved.  
Sarah stared at him open-mouthed. "Oh, no, Jareth. I had no idea..."  
  
"If you really love him, then it wouldn't have changed anything." He smiled sadly. "Such a thing is not likely to happen again."  
  
At this moment Jason joined them.  
  
"Now, dear brother, what are you saying to this great news?" he asked merrily.  
  
"Make Sarah happy", Jareth stated simply.  
  
*****  
  
Did you like this ending? If not, then go back to part 1, 3, 5 , 8, 10 or 18 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 21  
  
It took her a few minutes until Sarah realised, that Jareth lost his life. Weeping she kissed his cold lips, as suddenly something very strange happened. His body seemed to shrink and fade in the same time. Terrified she drew back. A blinding light surrounded the corpse and as Sarah could see clear again, Jareth has vanished and in his place there sat a white owl on the floor, which shook out her ruffled feathers and smoothed them.  
  
Decades later...  
  
"Aunt Sarah, nevertheless I won't understand ever why you never married", said Sarah's niece astonished.  
  
"And I can't understand, why you're in such a hurry to marry with your twenty years, my dear", answered Sarah calmly.  
  
At this moment a white owl flew through the open window and landed on the table.  
Sarah's face lit up by the sight of the owl.  
  
"Hello Jareth, how nice from you, that you came here to welcome my niece."  
  
The owl flapped two- or three times with her wings.  
  
"Won't you say hello to Jareth?" asked Sarah her niece.  
  
"Hello Jareth", said her niece halfhearted. "Is this still the same owl? I had never thought, that it's still visiting you."  
  
"Oh, sure. Each morning and each evening. And because I've told him yesterday, that you're visiting me today, he came even this afternoon. Would you like some fruit, Jareth, or a piece of cake?"  
  
The owl chuckled as an answer.  
  
"Then some fruit", Sarah stated.  
  
"I must go now", said her niece abrupt. "Good bye, Aunt Sarah. And please don't tell anyone on my wedding, that you're talking to a white owl."  
  
The owl picked at a piece of apple, which Sarah had given him. But as soon as Sarah had said good-bye to her visitor and sat down on the couch, the owl flattered on her lap.  
  
"You don't have to be angry with her, Jareth", softly Sarah stroked over the white feathers. "She simply doesn't get the point."  
  
The owl chuckled contentedly and snuggled closer to Sarah.  
  
*****  
  
Did you enjoy this ending? If not, then go back to part 1, 3, 5, 8, 10 or 19 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 22  
  
Sarah suddenly turned pale.  
  
"Oh, Jason - I... that's...", she stammered, but then she gathered herself again. "No, Jason. Your proposal is very honourable, but I don't love you", she answered calmly.  
  
As Jareth had heard her answer behind the rose hedge he departed unnoticed.  
  
"I haven't counted on that", said Jason gloomily.  
  
"I - oh, Jason... I'm so sorry, but..." Tears filled her eyes. Then she jumped up from the bench and ran back to the castle. Jason didn't follow her.  
  
Back in her room, she locked the door and huddled herself over the bed to abandon herself undisturbed to her heartache.  
  
In the meantime, Jason had said good-bye in a very short and tight-lipped way to Jareth and had left the realm already, while Jareth headed for Sarah's room. In front of her door he stopped. Even through the bulky door he could hear her sobbing. Her cries penetrated his heart like a sharp dagger.  
  
*****  
  
If you think, that Jareth leaves her alone, then read part 24 - but if you think, that Jareth will comfort her, then read part 25.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 23  
  
Sarah cowered over Jareth's lifeless body and gave free rein to her pain. Why did he have to leave her in the same moment as she finally realised, that she loved him - desperately loved him - and this already the whole time through. Her tears drenched his torn shirt and also invaded his wounds. Slowly his breathing became steadier again and without Sarah recognising it his terrific wounds closed under her tears. Therefore it scared her to death, as she suddenly felt his hand on her head.  
  
"Jareth!"  
  
"As strange as it sounds... I'm feeling better", he said slowly. "I think, I'm not going to die." A weak smile crossed his face.  
  
Sarah helped him to get up and together they examined the upper part of his body. Where only a few minutes ago a terrible wound has diverged, there was not even a little scratch. In return his chest was wet with tears. He caught her trembling hands and looked her deep in the eyes.  
  
"You saved me." He kissed her soft.  
  
"But you saved me earlier", she smiled under tears and gave the kiss back.  
  
"I just fear, we can't return in my realm anymore", he said slightly regretful. "It doesn't make a difference if Jason is dead or alive... there will be problems anyway. I would prefer to leave everything behind and reconstruct my life - here with you. What do you think about it, sweetheart?"  
  
"As long a I'm with you!"  
  
*****  
  
Did you enjoy this ending? If not, then go back to part 1, 3, 5, 8, 10 or 19 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 24  
  
Jareth stood undetermined for some time in front of the door. Finally he shrugged his shoulders resigned and departed.  
  
But at the next day he knocked on Sarah's door before breakfast. Sarah was dressed already and looked critically at her red, tear-stained eyes in a little mirror. As she heard the knock on her door she laid the mirror aside and went to the door to open it.  
  
"Oh, Jareth. Good Morning", she wished him a little bit too lively. "What brings you here?"  
  
Jareth's earnest facial expression didn't appeal to her. Even less appealing was, that he brought a strange glittering crystal with him, which he now laid carefully upon a small table.  
  
"Jason has left yesterday. I thought this might be interesting for you", he began the conversation.  
  
"So?" said Sarah as uninvolved as possible.  
  
"I don't know, if something happened", he fibbed a little, "but I see, that you're not happy here. Because of that I will send you back home today."  
  
"You do what?" asked Sarah perplexed. "But why?"  
  
"I send you back home. That's what you wanted the whole time. It would have been possible for the whole time, but I've hoped, that perhaps you... but it seem to be impossible. Took this crystal with both hands. I've put a special magic spell on it. It will took you immediately back where you belong."  
  
He pointed invitingly at the crystal. Sarah looked frowning at the crystal and then at Jareth. Then she folded her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"No."  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" asked Jareth bewildered.  
  
"I don't want to go back."  
  
"All of a sudden you don't want to go back? Why? Nearly every day you asked me if I can send you home and suddenly you don't want to? What else do you want?"  
  
"I want to stay here!"  
  
"I can't allow that", said Jareth abrupt.  
  
"And why not? Why don't you want to have me here so suddenly? And what have you hoped for?"  
  
"Please don't ask me! Just leave."  
  
"Jareth, only 5 minutes ago I would have been more than happy to leave your realm. But then you've said, that you lied to me to keep me here and that you've hoped... Jareth, what have you hoped?" She reached out for him imploratory.  
  
Jareth swallowed hard.  
  
"I had hoped, that you would learn to love me", he said rough. "But after yesterday I had no hope anymore, and so..."  
  
Delighted, Sarah nuzzled against him.  
  
"And I only cried, because the wrong brother made the proposal."  
  
"Do you mean, that you won't turn me down?" Jareth asked serious.  
  
"Exactly." Sarah sighed happy and was at once kissed intensely.  
  
The crystal rolled down the table and burst unnoticed into thousand glittering pieces.  
  
*****  
  
Did you enjoy this ending? If not, go back to part 1, 3, 5 , 8, 10, 18 or 22 and choose a different part.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
part 25  
  
Sarah was scared to death as suddenly Jareth stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"How did you manage to come in?"  
  
"I've said it already - magic has indeed it's advantages." He smiled slightly, but then went serious again. "What's going on here? Jason leaves without an explanation and you're here - crying like you would never stop."  
  
"It's - it's only because Jason had proposed to me." Ashamed she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Well. I understand." Gently he sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"Considering the behaviour of you two, I assume, that you had declined. Was something wrong with his proposal?"  
  
Sarah looked at him for a very long time and something in his eyes, which gazed softly down on her, did encourage her to open him her heart.  
  
"It wasn't the wrong proposal, Jareth. It was the wrong brother." She smiled weakly and waited with a beating heart for his reaction.  
  
"I had hoped, that you would say something like this", he said softly. "And since I have apart from Jason no other brother, I'm going to dare it."  
  
He kneeled down before her graciously and held her hand in his right.  
  
"Sarah, since you've been here, I fell in love with you - every single day a little more. Now I reached the point at which I can't live without you anymore. Do you want to be my wife?"  
  
"Yes, Jareth. I do", she promised him happily.  
  
*****  
  
Did you enjoy this ending? If not, go back to part 1, 3, 5 , 8, 10, 18 or 22 and choose a different path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
